superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 2 294
This comic was a DC comic book that featured one story featuring the Legion of Super-Heroes battling against Darkseid. It was the fifth and final part of a five part story. This story was reprinted in Portuguese in Super Powers # 1 (1986). In 2010, it was again reprinted in the trade paperback of Great Darkness Saga. Characters Main Characters *Legion of Super-Heroes **Blok **Bouncing Boy **Brainiac 5 **Chameleon Boy **Colossal Boy **Cosmic Boy **Dawnstar **Dream Girl **Duo Damsel **Element Lad **Invisible Kid **Karate Kid **Light Lass **Lightning Lad **Mon-El **Phantom Girl **Princess Projectra **Saturn Girl **Shadow Lass **Shrinking Violet **Star Boy **Sun Boy **Superboy **Timber Wolf **Ultra Boy **White Witch (joins team) **Wildfire Supporting Characters *Dev-Em *Supergirl *Heroes of Lallor **Duplicate Boy **Evolvo Lad **Life Lass **Gas Girl *Legion of Substitute Heroes **Chlorophyll Kid **Color Kid **Fire-Lad **Night Girl **Polar Boy **Porcupine Pete *The Wanderers **Celebrand **Dartalg **Elvo **Immorto **Ornitho **Psyche **Quantum Queen Villains *Darkseid *Servants of Darkness **Guardian **Kalibak *Darkseid's Army of Daxamite Slaves *Ol-Vir (first appearance) *Validus *Time Trapper (Mentioned Only) *DeSaad (Mentioned Only) Other Characters *Durlans *Thanagarians *New Gods **The Child **Orion (dies) Locations *Earth **Metropolis ***Legion Headquarters *Apokolips *Daxam *Takron-Galtos *Weber's World Items *Legion Flight Rings *Boom Tube *Mother Box Vehicles *Astro-Harness *Legion Cruiser Story Darkseid's army of the entire population of Daxam, mesmerized by his power, runs rampant throughout the universe, each of them with powers equivalent to Superman's. The Legion calls in all of its members, including Superboy and reservist Supergirl, to battle the menace. It also calls on the aid of Dev-Em, the Legion of Substitute Heroes, the Wanderers, and the Superheroes of Lallor. Finally, Element Lad defeats the Daxamites by altering part of the atmosphere to lead, and the White Witch teleports them back to Daxam and removes Darkseid's spell, with the help of the child who has rapidly evolved into Highfather. Highfather converts Darkseid's dark Orion-clone into a duplicate of Orion himself, who fights Darkseid and is killed. Highfather also empowers Superboy and Supergirl to lead the fight against Darkseid, which they wage valiantly. But the villain's incredible power cannot be matched by the Legionnaires. Just as they are on the brink of defeat, the Daxamites approach Earth en masse, ready to attack Darkseid with powers even he cannot match. Darkseid breaks off the battle, tells the Legionnaires they have won for the moment, and teleports away. In the aftermath, the White Witch joins the Legion, Light Lass quits, and Brainiac 5 tells Supergirl he is finally over his crush on her. Kara, before she leaves for the 20th Century, remarks that that is a pity, since she was beginning to notice how cute he was. Notes *The credited staff of DC Comics at the time this was published was: Jenette Kahn, President and Publisher; Joe Orlando, Vice President-Editorial Director; Dick Giordano, Managing Editor; Laurie Sutton and Karen Berger, Editors; Bob Rozakis, Production Manager; Paul Levitz, Vice President-Operations; Arthur Gutowitz, Treasurer. *This comic was dedicated to Jack Kirby. *This comic was labeled as "the epic conclusion of the Great Darkness Saga". *References: 20th century; legend; Fire Pits; myth; Darkness Manipulation; Evil Incarnate; god; New Gods; super powers; General Alarm; map; Science Police; planet; Inter-Stellar Counter-Intelligence Corps; toy; flight; blood; strength; Hyper-Warp; telescopic vision; super speed; Krypton; abduction; Humans; invasion; suicide; United Planets; Great Darkness War; world; ice cold; air; Sorcerers' World; teachers, infant; cry; Sacré-Cœur; mam'selle; life support; energy; space warp; master; slaves; ship; worship; survival; prison; x-ray vision; tag; chameleon; antennae; Shape-Changing; heart; treason; Solar Medal; dreaming; judo; fate; Force Field; spell; atmosphere; cold; radiation; talismans; death; leader; life; son; Detention Center; Science Police Headquarters; microscopic size; microbe; circulation; stroke; toady; size manipulation; physiology; pudding; telepathy; action; summoning; darkness; light; Get-mangled-as-you-are party; transform; lead; serum; space; stars; hands; arm; regeneration; quanta; fear; monster; nightmare; teeth; mouth; murder machines; Talok; Space Suit; prophecy; healing; children; resurrection; seduction; priests; tongue; construct; creature; dust; time; red sun; Omega Rays; banish; woman; male chauvinist; pain; Reality Alteration; love; stone; youths; imagination; dawn; Holo-Plate; Mission Monitor Board; health; kidding; night; hell. External Link *Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 2 294 at the DC Database Category:Super Powers comics Category:1982 Releases